Update
��''UPDATE 4'' �� New zone 7 "Ancient Forest" �� New wild pet �� Added giant candy bush �� Candies reward for deleting pets (5 candies for each 50 deleted pets) �� UPDATE 5: �� New petball �� Added 4 unique pets ✨ Added 4 unique evolutions ☄ New movement animations for pets �� UPCOMING UPDATES: -�� Shiny pets -�� Pets and evolutions -�� New wild pets -�� New zones -�� Training, combats and gyms - And much more! �� UPDATE 6: �� Added shiny pets -Join 10 pets of the same type to get 1 shiny -Changes color and multiply coins and candies x2 (from the most powerful pet of the 10) �� New code: "shiny" (shiny ninja pet) �� Trades improved (now the selected pets appear on the top) -Trade can be cancelled while the countdown ��''UPDATE 6.1'' Added mini update in Pet Trainer with rewards!! �� �� UPDATE 7: -�� New zone "Candy Cave" -�� New unique pets and evolutions -�� New wild pet -�� New teams menu (now you can save up to 5 different pet teams) -�� New limited pets shop -⚡ Now pets farm on the order shown in inventory ��''UPDATE 7.1'' New small update in Pet Trainer! tp free to Magma Valley �� �� UPDATE 8: -�� New world "Gold City"! -�� Added new currency "rubies"�� -�� Added rubies reward chest -�� Petballs and golden pets -�� New Gold City petex -�� New unique pets and evolutions -�� New wild pet -�� Added legendary robux petball -�� Pet Rewards system (150 slots) (complete the rewards to unlock the new final petball) -⚖ Currency exchange system, petcoins for rubies -✨ UI Improvements -�� New code "10million" (2000 rubies) -��‍♂️ Know you can touch some rubies to collect them! ��UPDATE 8.1 -New giant ruby chest in Gold City! we have also balanced the farming, now the chests give many more rubies �� �� UPDATE 9: -�� Added secret petball! Contains the most powerful legendary pet in the game, also it's the harder to get Can be found in any part of any zone or world... find it! -�� 2 new pets (secret petball) -⚖ Added visual chances of pets in petballs -�� New gamepass to open pets automatically -✨ New petball purchase UI -�� New track in the main world ☀Lighting update! With the new lighting system everything looks amazing. ��''Leaderboard UPDATE'' -�� New leaderboard on the spawn! From now you can see global stats for: - Petcoins - Farmed Bushes - Opened Petballs ��''UPDATE 10!:'' -��New zone "OASIS" -��New unique pets and evolutions -��New wild pet -��Added great chest in the new area -��Added secret code in the new area -��Updated limited pets in the shop -��Bug fixes ��UPDATE 10.1 -��30 free inventory slots for everyone! -✨Now shiny pets can appear in the petballs (1%) ��''UPDATE 11'' -��Added daily and weekly quests! Now you can get extra petcoins and candies for farming and open petballs. -✍Added the option to customize the name of your pets. ��''UPDATE 12:'' -��New zone "Happy City"! -��New unique pets and evolutions -��New wild pet in the bushes -��Added zone of gym portals for the future combats update (coming soon) -��Bug fixes